Fred & George: 10 Drabbles
by Anakaraya Slytherin
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! 10 twincest drabbles about Fred & George. their, love, humor, sadness, and life.   WARNINGS: Twincest, mild language, some angst.   DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :/
1. Mirrors

**My first Fred&George Twincest Stories! ^_^ They are just a bunch of Drabble but I hope you guys like them! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Fred&George, I would never have let Fred die if I did. :(**

Mirrors are a waste of time when you have your carbon copy standing right next to you. That's what George thought when he looked in the mirror every morning. Plus, its not like you could play pranks with your reflection. And could you create plans for a joke shop with your reflection? He didn't think so. And when Fred would lean down and kiss him deeply and passionately on the lips, George knew that he would definitely not have any use for the mirror anymore.


	2. Fred's Death

**WARNING: Cutting, blood, and angst ahead! **

George sat on Fred's bed. He had not moved since arriving back home after the battle. Ron, Ginny, Bill and Charlie knew better than to disturb him._ Fred, Fred, Fred._ That's all his mind could think of. Fred smiling, Fred laughing, Fred pranking, Fred kissing him._ Fred_, George thought, tears started running down his face. He slowly sat up and took his wand. He pointed it on top of his wrist, "Infindo" he whispered. Blood spurted from his wrist, and started soaking the sheets. George leaned back and closed his eyes. If Fred was dead, he would be damn sure that he would join him.

**Depressing right? I was kind surprised of how sad I made this one. Oh and I made the spell "infindo" if you would like to use it for your own story thats fine but message me first ok? **


	3. Quidditch

"Fred, George fly to the left, the left! Wait, no, now go to the right!" "WOOD STOP YELLING!" Fred yelled. "Fred look out!" Katie screamed as the Slytherin beater struck the bludger towards Fred's broom. Fred barely had time to move out of the way before George flew and hit the bludger back at the Slytherin, smacking him in the nose. "ANYONE HURTS MY BROTHER AND I SWEAR YOU WILL BE RUNNING AWAY FROM THE BLUDGERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" George roared, his face red with anger. "Do I make myself clear?" George said quietly, in the now silent Quidditch field. There was not one head that did not nod.

**Don't you love protective George? ^_^ **


	4. Sick

Fred sat next to the bed. He couldn't stop staring at George's still body. He barely listened to the healer who was telling him to prepare for the worst. Godric, George was so pale and fragile looking. He looked like he could stop breathing at any second. Fred felt tears in his eyes, "George, please don't leave me I need you" his voice started to break "I love you George, please answer me!". but George didn't answer, he had stopped breathing.

**I made Fred die, I can make George die to right? I feel really cruel right now. :(**

**P.S. I am thinking of putting two chapters a day, sounds good?**

**oh, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Birth

Fred & George paced across the hallway, again, again, and again. They kept staring at each other nervously and then started to paced again. Finally, the medi nurse called from inside the room "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, you may come in now." Fred & George ran into the room and then just stood there with excited, worried, and hopeful looks in their faces. Angelina lay in the bed holding two little babies in her arms. "One boy and one girl, congrats!" she said with a smile. George was the first to move, with a cautious look on his face he picked up the younger boy. "Freddie, his name is Freddie" he said breathlessly, he turned to look at Fred who had picked up the older girl and was holding her gingerly. "And her name is Georgina" Fred said proudly. Angelina rolled her eyes "Merlin, you two have no imagination with names do you?" but Fred and George weren't listening. They were to busy smiling over their first born children.

**Fred & George's children... I wish it happened. :D**

**Oh and Angelina was a surrogate just for some of you who didn't know. **


	6. Fremione

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it" George kept repeating that phrase over and over. And it was true, he couldn't believe that Fred, his best friend, twin brother, and the one person he was in love with, cheated on him with _Hermione Granger _of all people. "that's it, I can't stay here anymore" George murmured, tears running down his face. He packed his things and ran out of the apartment that he and Fred had shared. _If you still care you will find me Fred, _George thought, before apparating the hell out of that place.

**Had to put a Fremione in, it wouldn't stop bugging me. Sorry for those who don't like it to be mentioned! **


	7. Coming Out

**Coming Out**

Everybody was sitting in the great hall for breakfast. There was chattering and laughter coming from all directions, when suddenly, Fred & George stood up. "ladies and gentleman" Fred said dramatically, " Me and George have something to say" everyone turned their expectant eyes on them. George started talking, " many people, girls and boys, have gone to us to ask us out-" "- and who wouldn't?" Fred finished, " We _are_ really handsome" this created some giggles from the girls in the hall. "BUT" Fred said his face now serious," We have come to say that both of us are taken" nearly everyone in the Great Hall gasped. "What? Who's dating you guys?" Ron asked confused. Fred turned to George and, with a smile, kissed him right on the mouth, leaving Ron red faced and everyone gaping. Soon though the girls started shrieking in fangirl excitement, the boys started wolf-whistling and Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Lee, and Angelina started clapping with giant smiles on their faces. Once Fred & George's make out session was over, they both turned to the smiling crowd and Fred said, "Now, if anyone tries to ask either one of us out-" "- we will both make sure" George said, "That you will never be able to walk again" they finished together, and then proceeded to keep on kissing.

**This was hard to write for me. SO MUCH DIALOGUE! :O **

**Ron's face was fun to picture ^_^**

**Anyways... REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	8. LunaGeorge

**Guna/Leorge**

"I can't believe this!" Fred screamed. He was hysterically crying and George was desperate to explain. " Fred I-" "NO!" Fred interrupted. "Shut up! I trusted you! I _loved _you! And you betrayed me! With LUNA LOVEGOOD!" Fred screamed those last words with as much rage and pain as he could. George backed up like he was physically hurt. Fred quieted down "I'm leaving, I can't stay here anymore. I hope you have a nice life with Luna" Fred said and with a sob, apparated out of the house.

**The plot bunny made me put in Luna/George! Don't kill me! D: LOL**

**I was thinking: should I keep making them? Or should I just stop at 10 like my original plan? Please tell me in your reviews! ^_^**


	9. Jealous

George quel nom magnifique pour un tel beau garcon" The Beauxbaton girl said. Her eyes sweeping up and down George's body as he tried to back away from her. "yeah, I don't understand French so I think I should go-" "No! Don't go! Ve vant to show something!" a second girl protested. Suddenly the other red headed twin showed up "I don't think he is interested" Fred said calmly, his eyes piercing the other girls like daggers. The two girls swallowed. "oh, vell ok, ve vill just go then…" and the two girls quickly ran off. George turned around "Jealous?" his eyes twinkling, Fred quickly gave him a peck on the lips, "a little"


	10. Happy Birthday

**This was the last one people! I hoped you enjoyed them! And please check out my past stories! And look for my future ones! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday<strong>

In a small house somewhere in England two little kids were scampering up the stairs. Their giggles filled the quiet house. It was early (6:00 A.M.) for most people on a Sunday but for these two little kids, it might as well have been noon. As they reached the main bedroom, the older, a red haired blue-eyed little girl, shushed the smaller boy next to her and opened the door. Inside slept two red-headed men. As she tiptoed towards the bed she let out a giggle and jumped on top of the sleeping two. "Daddy! Papa! Get up!" she cried. Her brother joined in "Get up! Get up!" the two kept jumping on their dads, giggling and smiling. Finally the two (now awake) men let out a groan and sat up. "Merlin Georgina! Its so early" the first one, George, said rubbing his eyes. Georgina, his daughter, let out another giggle, "Daddy! Did you forget what day it is?" "Of course not, but me and your papa want to sleep in, why don't you and Freddie go and play for a little bit?" Fred's muffled voice said from under a pillow. "Ok daddy!" Little Freddie said and he and Georgina ran off laughing. George sighed and smiled looking down at his husband and twin brother. Fred was now trying to fall asleep once more. George chuckled and said "We can't fall asleep now love, they will keep coming to get us up" "little monsters" Fred said as he removed the pillow from his face, "Just like us" he added with a small smile. George smiled, and leaned down to kiss Fred on the cheek "Happy birthday Fred"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :**

**Liked them, hate them, cried, laughed, one word, a paragraph! Please just review! **

**I would like to thank JK Rowling for creating Harry Potter. She is a goddess! ^_^ **


End file.
